


Loving Touch

by WrittenFire



Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Some days, Danny wishes he could go back in time and yell some sense into Steve’s parents.Day Five: Touch Starved
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Loving Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not as angsty as intended, and rather short but here is another fill: day five, touch starved.

Some days, Danny wishes he could go back in time and yell some sense into Steve’s parents. It wasn’t hard to see that their father abandoning them after their mother ‘died’ screwed with Steve and Mary’s psyche; the two had trust issues, abandonment issues, commitment issues. You name it, they had it. 

All of that was bad enough on its own, was enough for Danny to feel for them. But the thing that made him _ache_ was just how touch starved Steve was. He noticed it early on in their partnership; Danny came from a family where casual and affectionate touch was a thing, and he found it easy to fall into that habit with Steve.

With each tug of a shirt, press of a hand or moment spent leaning against each other, Steve would tense for a moment before all but melting into the touch. The first time they ended up pressed together in a booth, Steve could have been a statue with how stiff he held himself—a month into their partnership and Steve would lean into the touch willingly. 

Watching how gentle he was with Grace—bear hugs and forehead kisses, playful tugs of a braid—always left Danny feeling a combination of fond and sad. His gestures of affection would take on a more tender tone after those moments, the resulting sappy smile Steve always gave in return sending his heart to racing. 

Steve may have missed out on the loving gestures of affection growing up, but with Danny and Grace he never would have to do without again. They would never leave him, or deprive him of their love—because they were _ohana._

**Author's Note:**

> Graceless is fighting me, so I went and finished this little snippet instead. Here is a [list](https://girlonastring.tumblr.com/post/616713623084138496/girlonastring-list-of-future-h50-fic-1) of what I'm working on currently and future projects!


End file.
